the Heart's Revenge
by heart.pandora
Summary: Gabriella and Ryan are happy together. Troy and Sharpay don't want them together. Will their plan to ruin them work or fail? Sequel to the Heart's Weakness. Please review. rg, ts, tg
1. the Plan

This is the sequel to the Heart's Weaknes. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

-----------------------------------------------------

Sharpay watched as Ryan kissed Gabriella, 'That's just not right,' she thought.

Sharpay knew that Gabriella loved Ryan, and more than likely, Ryan felt the same. She just didn't want Gabriella coming between her and her brother.

Sharpay smiled, "Troy, will come here for a minute?"

Troy was already angry that Gabriella didn't want him back, so Sharpay believed that it would be easy to convince him to help her.

"What?" Troy asked walking up to Sharpay with a weary expression on his face.

Sharpay gave a seductive grin and stroked his cheek with her thumb, "My dear, Troy. Are you ok?"

Troy sighed, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I know I made the mistake of cheating on Gabriella, but I can change. I just can't believe she chose Ryan over me."

Sharpay smiled once more and let her hand fall by her side, "We can fix that."

"How?" Troy asked as his eyebrows raised.

Sharpay laughed, "I have a plan. You want Gabriella, and I don't Ryan with her. We should do something about that."

Troy managed a smile, "Yeah, I guess."

Sharpay kissed Troy on the lips. It was a seductive, yet gentle kiss. She smiled against his lips, "We should get started then."

"You havn't told me what the plan was."

"Not yet, but you'll find out soon."

Sharpay glanced back at Ryan and Gabriella with a grin, "Real soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing this weekend?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"Nothing as of yet."

"Want to come over my house to watch some movies, then?"

"Uh..." Gabriella said not sure, "I don't want to be around Sharpay."

"Should I come over your house then?"

"It's a date," Gabriella smiled.

"Why don't you like my sister anyways?"

"She's bent on my destruction," Gabriella laughed.

"Maybe...that's no reason not to like her," Ryan said sarcasticly.

Gabriella smiled, "I told you why I loved you. Why do you love me?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

"That doesn't count!" Gabriella said with a giggle.

"I just love you because of who you are," Ryan said taking Gabriella's hand, "You're a great person."

Gabriella smiled an leaned over the lunch to table to kiss Ryan, "You're great too."

"Hey, Gabriella," Taylor said sitting next to her and pausing before saying, "Ryan."

Ryan nodded his head as to say hello.

"What is Taylor?"

"Well, Sharpay kissed Troy. They were also whispering something. I think they're up to something."

"Do you have any proof?" Ryan asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Well...no."

"Then how do you know she's planning something?"

Taylor was getting annoyed, "It's just a feeling."

Gabriella sighed, "I'll be careful not to cross paths."

"Gabriella?" Ryan said as Gabriella looked at him, "She's my sister. You can't exactly not come across her."

"You're right," Gabriella sighed, "I'll just be careful."

Taylor smiled, "I'll settle for that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to get Gabriella's attention," Sharpay told Troy on the other side of the lunch room."

"Ok," Troy said about to walk toward Gabriella.

Sharpay stopped him, "Not right now. When Ryan and Gabriella are seperated."

"Why?"

"I want you to kiss her, make her like you, do something along those lines. In the next couple of weeks. We have to get them to trust us, then you carry out the rest of the plan."

"What about Ryan?"

"When we're ready to carry out the plan, I'll make sure Ryan walks in on you and Gabriella."

"This doesn't seem right," Troy said with an uneasy feeling.

"Do you want Gabriella or not?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It just doesn't feel right. Why do you want to break them up?"

I am not about to lose my brother to Gabriella. It's just not going to happen. That's why we have to stop them."

The bell for the end of lunch period sounded.

"Let's get to class," Sharpay told Troy, "and remember, not a word about to plan to anyone."

Troy nodded his head. Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, and Ryan made their way to class.


	2. Speck of Dust

Troy sat beside Gabriella with sly smile formed across his face, "Hey, Gabbi."

"Hi," Gabriella said shyly, but slightly annoyed.

Ryan watched with an intense glare as Troy, who tried to sound as innocent as possible, spoke to Gabriella.

'Something's not right,' he thought.

"Why do you like Ryan so much?" Troy asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked with annoyance.

"I mean, he's..." Troy paused briefly, "he's Ryan."

Gabriella sighed, "I love him, and nothing can change that."

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella interrupted him, "Not even you."

Troy's eyes met Gabriella's.

A thought crossed his mind, "She's serious."

Troy had to gain Gabriella's trust like Sharpay said. This wasn't the way to begin.

"I'm sorry," Troy said trying to sound pathetic, "I just want us to be friends."

Gabriella looked at him in disbelief, "I can't be your friend, Troy. Did you forget what you did to me?"

"I regret that. I really do. But you love Ryan now. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Gabriella laughed, "The big deal is that I don't want to be friends with an asshole who can't keep a promise to save his life. Honestly, you're not worth the effort. Don't you get it? You're a speck of dust in my eyes."

Gabriella turned to the front of class. Troy didn't know what to say. For the longest time, he just stared at Gabriella is disbelief.

---------------------------------------------

Gabriella never looked back at Troy. She just stared straigh ahead while he stared at her. He never cried, not once, for he couldn't. He was unable to show any emotion. He still loved Gabriella more than anything. He needed to talk to Sharpay.

After the bell rang, Troy found Sharpay outside her locker grabbing her books for the next class. She looked at him as he walked up to her.

"She loves him," he said not letting her be the first one to speak.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay said with a humorous tone.

"She loves him. Not me."

"I know," Sharpay slammed her locker, "for now."

"You say that. What happens when they break up? What makes you think she'll come running back to me? I'm the one who will kiss her. They'll break up because of me."

"Ryan will break up with her. She'll look to you for comfort."

"She'll look to me to hate, because I'll be the reason they're not together."

Sharpay laughed, "No, she won't."

Troy swallowed, "He's your brother, why do you want him so unhappy? Do you really want his heart broken?"

Sharpay stroked Troy's cheek with her thumb and whispered, "I'm afraid that you don't have the authority to ask a question like that."

Sharpay kissed him, "Are you in or are you out?"

Troy sighed, "I'm in."

Sharpay grinned, "Good."

"I just have to ask one thing."

"What's that?"

"Is it really that important for you to break them up?"

Sharpay's smile faded, "I'll tell you this, if I can't be happy then he can't be. We're sibilings. We're not suppose to live happily while the other soaks in misery."

Sharpay turned and walked away leaving Troy behind.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What was that about?" Ryan asked Gabriella after class.

"What?"

"You and Troy...talking."

"Oh that. He just wanted to be friends."

"And?"

"I told him the truth. It can't happen."

Ryan looked supicious, "Something's not right."

Gabriella smiled and kissed Ryan, "Everything will be fine."

Ryan smiled and reached down to hold Gabriella's hand as they walked to their lockers.


	3. Trust Me

I'm sooooooo sorry I havn't updated in awhile. I have been brainstorming. This is a relatively short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I'd like your opinions on what you'd like to happen in the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan knew his sister. He knew that she was up to something. Ryan forcefully opened the door to Sharpay's room.

Sharpay looked up at Ryan surprised, yet with a smile on her face, "Oh dear, brother, havn't you learned to knock?"

Ryan's face remained emotionless, "Do not play dum with me, Sharpay. What are you up to?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with an innocent grin spread across her face.

Ryan was angry by now, "You know what the hell I'm talking about. How come Troy all of a sudden wants to become Gabriella's friend?

How come you got that bitchy evil look in your eye, right now?"

Sharpay paused for a long moment, "Maybe Troy just feels really bad about what he did to Gabriella. You over look everything, Ryan."

Sharpay turned away from Ryan. Reaching in her bookbag, she pulled out a little pink notebook with a pink feather pen.

Turning back to Ryan, Sharpay spoke in a soft voice, "Is there anything else you have to say."

"No," Ryan replied remaining his ground.

"Then get out of my room," Sharpay smiled, "and shut the door behind you."

Ryan turned around and walked out into the hall way. Before he shut the door, he looked at Sharpay and said in a low whisper, "I know

you've got something up your sleeve. Whatever it may be, don't do it. I don't know why you would want to destroy what me and Gabriella have. If you do, you will ruin me. I'm your brother, you may think you want me unhappy, until you succeed."

With saying that, he shut the door softly. Sharpay sighed and begin writing about the plan in her notebook.

'You'll thank me later,' she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked behind Troy, who was standing at his locker.

"Hi, Troy," she said in a flirty tone.

Troy turned around and smiled, "Hey, Sharpay. So, when are we going through with the plan?"

Sharpay smiled back, "Right now."

Troy look stunned, "What do I have to do?"

"Well, she's in the theatre waiting for Ryan. All you have to do is kiss her before Ryan comes. I'll make sure he's there in time to see it."

"I still don't feel good about this."

Sharpay smirked and rested her palm on Troy's shoulder. As she kissed him softly, she whispered, "Trust me."


End file.
